Desejo Sincero
by Alfa Prime
Summary: Ao achar uma lâmpada com um gênio, nossa jovem protagonista não será a única a ter seus desejos realizados.


**Desejo Sincero**

* * *

A jovem de cabelo loiro e pele bronzeada passeava pelo parque sem preocupação alguma, só aproveitando o que é bom na vida, sentindo apenas falta de uma coisa: alguém com quem compartilhar a vida, que não era fácil devido a seu...jeito especial que tornava qualquer relacionamento...meio difícil de durar.

De repente, chutou algo no meio do caminho e foi ver o que era, achando ser uma lata pelo som. "Mas essa gente não sabe colocar o lixo no lugar certo." Ela pensou meio aborrecida.

Quando foi observar, notou ser um tipo de lâmpada daquelas acendidas à óleo.

"Que bonita. Alguém deve ter perdido. Se eu der uma polida, posso usar como bule de chá."

Porém, quando a esfregou pra tirar o pó, sentiu algo se mexer nela e do buraco, uma fumaça apareceu e dela, uma mulher vestida de odalisca e um belo cabelo verde escuro mais alto do lado direito se materializou em sua frente. A loira ficou sem folego.

"Saudações, ama. Sou Kiyone, a gênia da lâmpada."

"Nossa. Uma gênia? Daquelas que realizam pedidos?"

"Sim, sim. Dessas. 3 desejos você pode pedir. Então por favor, faça logo."

"Prazer em te conhecer. Meu nome é Mihoshi e sabe que você é muito bonita?"

"Ah, muito obrigada, mas não perquemos tempo. Faça seus 3 desejos, tá bom?"

Mihoshi notou certo tom de tristeza na voz da gênia, como se algo a aborrecesse.

"Por acaso está zangada com algo?"

"Não sei por que está perguntando, mas estou e bastante e sem querer apressar as coisas, não estou com paciência pra esperar seus desejos."

"Parece meio tensa. Quer conversar? Eu faço os desejos depois."

"Tem certeza?" Quis Kiyone saber, um tanto curiosa com a atitude da garota, que deu um sim com a cabeça. A gênia, que até agora flutuava, desceu ao chão e sentou num banco do parque, com Mihoshi assentando ao seu lado. Kiyone apoiou seus braços no queixo.

"Sabe, Mihoshi. Vida de gênio não é fácil. Se resume a sair da lâmpada, realizar os desejos e voltar, aguardando por outro pra fazer a mesma coisa. A verdade é que não suporto mais isso." Kiyone meio que chorou depois de falar. Mihoshi lhe deu um lenço.

"Obrigada." Ao se enxugar, continuou: "Eu daria de tudo pra ter uma vida humana. Mais curta que de gênio, eu sei, mas abriria mão de 1000 anos de gênio por um só dos piores dias de uma pessoa." "Coitadinha. Não tem um jeito de se livrar disso?"

A gênia de cabelo esverdeado olhou a garota de frente e suspirou. "Só se alguém usasse o terceiro pedido pra desejar que eu fosse livre da lâmpada e virasse humana, mas pra tanto, tem que ser uma pessoa com um sentimento especial, o qual não posso revelar."

Mihoshi viu como Kiyone tinha uma vida solitária e desejava ajudá-la de algum modo. Com tal sentimento em mente, pegou a lâmpada com determinação. Kiyone do que a viu, reparou certa mudança no semblante dela.

"Bem. Suponho que vai fazer os desejos."

"Sim, Kiyone. Já sei o que vou desejar. Primeiro, quero que nunca me falte dinheiro. Seja nas contas bancárias, carteiras, bolsos, bolsas ou qualquer lugar que se guarde dinheiro, eu tenha sempre à mão o que precisar e que possa conceder esse dom a outras pessoas, mas claro que eu possa também retirá-lo dependendo do caso, mesmo de mim."

Kiyone nunca imaginou que tivesse alguém que fizesse tal desejo, mas gostando ou não, o concedeu.

"Deu certo?" "Veja por si mesma." A loira abriu sua bolsa e notou ter mais dinheiro do que tinha quando saiu de casa. Naquela hora, um sorveteiro passava por lá e Mihoshi viu que queria sorvete.

"Oba. Vou pegar um. Você quer, Kiyone? Eu pago." Realmente a gênia não quis fazer desfeita por tal pedido, então pediu um de morango. As duas seguiram pro sorveteiro e pediram um de morango e outro de baunilha. Viram perto algumas crianças com aspecto bem pobre. Kiyone pensou que Mihoshi ia lhe pedir sorvetes, mas no lugar, pagou do próprio bolso pra elas. A gênia ficava mais impressionada com sua atual ama.

_"Ela é bem diferente dos outros."_ Foi o que pensou.

* * *

As duas tomavam seus sorvetes sem pressa. "Vou te contar, Mihoshi. Sempre quis tomar sorvete, mas os gênios nunca podem usar seu poder pra si. Outro ponto aborrecedor dessa vida. Muito obrigada."

"Não precisa agradecer. Quem pode compartilhar, devia sempre fazê-lo."

"Mas obrigada mesmo assim. E o seu segundo desejo?"

"Ah, sim. Quero ter sempre saúde e vigor eternos. Não importa o que seja, possa ser curado. Se for um olho cego, ele volta a enxergar; ser for um dedo amputado, ele cresce de novo na hora; uma doença incurável, ela é curada na hora; uma lesão, tumor, derrame. Qualquer coisa sem exceção e possa também curar a outros que precisarem e como o dom do dinheiro, possa dar a outros também com as mesmas condições e tirar de mim e outros se preciso. Aliás, dei pra algumas daquelas crianças o dom do dinheiro pra ajudarem suas famílias."

Sem pestanejar, Kiyone realizou o segundo pedido.

"Deu certo? Como vou..." E na hora, uma bola lhe acertou na cabeça, deixando-a com um grande galo, que sumiu em seguida.

"Eu acho que já temos a prova, Mihoshi." E um menino veio pra perto delas.

"Desculpa, tia. Joguei forte demais?"

"Tá tudo bem, querido. Só seja mais cuidadoso."

Nessa hora, uma mulher segurando o estômago veio pra perto. O menino foi pra junto.

"Mamãe. Não faz esforço. Lembra do que disse o médico sobre descansar." "Está tudo bem, Ikashi. Só me incomoda um pouco."

"Desculpe a pergunta, mas está doente, senhora?" Perguntou a loira. "Sinceramente, sim. Tenho uma dor que me domina há anos. Fiz muitos tratamentos, mas ela não passa. Às vezes me dá vontade de morrer pra não sofrer mais, mas vendo meu filho, que cuidou de mim após a morte do meu marido, me motivo a continuar."

Era melancólico uma mulher tão jovem viver assim. Sem pensar, Mihoshi a tocou e instantes depois, a mulher notou algo diferente.

"A dor...ela foi embora. Foi embora." E olhando pra Mihoshi, a abraçou com forte emoção. "Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada. Não sei como fez isso, mas vou lhe dever pra sempre, querida."

"Não me deve nada. Só use o dom de cura que lhe passei pra ajudar quem precisar, mas sem pedir nada em troca, pois de graça recebeu..." "Não diga nada. Prometo que ajudarei sem cobrar. Vamos, Ikashi." E o menino foi com a mãe, sem deixar de passar um gesto de gratidão para Mihoshi.

"Querida, eu reconheço. Você é única. Poucas vezes um amo meu fez algo tão altruísta."

"Como falei, quem pode ajudar, ajuda."

"E já sabe qual vai ser o último desejo?" Mihoshi lhe sorriu. "Sei qual vai ser, que será também a sua última ordem."

"Hã? Mas como assim?" "Desejo que você seja livre da lâmpada e vire uma humana, mas que fique com seu poder de realizar desejos pra usar como você desejar."

E num instante, uma grandiosa luz tomou a gênia, como que forças cósmicas estivessem saindo dela. Logo a luz sumiu e Kiyone caiu no chão. Mihoshi foi ampará-la.

"Kiyone? Está bem?"

"Se estou bem? Eu..." E se vendo como que tomada por um grande êxtase, saltou sobre a loira, dando-lhe um grande abraço, rindo e chorando na mesma hora.

"EU ESTOU LIVRE. LIVRE." Segurando-se a jovem bronzeada, o momento se prolongou bastante, mas logo se separaram.

"Muito obrigada. Quanto esperei por esse dia. Por minha liberdade...e por meu amor verdadeiro." "Amor...verdadeiro?" "Sim, querida. Eu só poderia ser libertada por uma pessoa que se apaixonasse por mim, e essa pessoa mostraria tal sentimento por sentir-se triste por minha situação e desejasse me libertar. Por isso não podia contar essa parte."

A jovem loira reparou o quanto Kiyone estava feliz, de modo que viu ser a hora certa de dizer.

"Eu te amo sim, Kiyone. Me apaixonei por você tão logo te vi, mas quis primeiro te libertar pra você decidir o que quer fazer. Outra razão pra te deixar com seu poder de realizar desejos."

"Eu sei, mas tem outra coisa." O rosto de Kiyone ficou vermelho. "Aos gênios só é permitido se apaixonar se libertados e transformados em humanos, mas ainda que fosse gênia, de todo modo...eu te amaria como amo agora." E as duas compartilharam um beijo intenso e apaixonado, durando vários instantes.

Separando um pouco, Kiyone fez um gesto e mudou sua roupa de gênia pra um traje comum.

"Sabe que ficava bem naquela roupa?"

"Hmmm. Se quiser, eu posso usá-la apenas pra você, querida."

E com outro gesto, materializou 2 sorvetes. Cada uma foi tomando um, enquanto andavam de mãos dadas e largos sorrisos que mostravam mutuamente. A jovem de cabelo verde-escuro se sentia muito feliz não apenas por ser uma humana livre, mas também por ter achado seu verdadeiro amor naquela garota descabelada, porém que tinha um coração puro e o mesmo ponderava a loira bronzeada.

"Mihoshi? Não prefere que eu vire homem?"

"Ah, não. Você é mais linda como mulher, mas se quiser que eu seja homem..."

"Não, não. Você é mais simpática dessa maneira."

"Minha casa não é muito grande, mas acho que dá pra se ajeitar lá."

"Se preferir, eu consigo uma pra nós bem grande."

"Eu posso pagar uma, Kiyone. Lembra que me deu esse dom?'

"E então? Como começamos nosso namoro?"

"Que tal um karaokê? Conheço um ótimo ali na esquina."

E trocando mais um caloroso beijo, seguiram em busca de uma nova vida pra elas.

Quanto a lâmpada que ficara pra trás sem perceberem, começou a se desfazer até virar pó, levado pelos ventos daquela tarde ensolarada.

FIM.


End file.
